1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual spray gun for painting and cleaning, and more particularly, to a dual spray gun that combines tin and pipe sucking methods into one set that can be used separately and independently or in a series connection so as to improve the painting or cleaning operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with a conventional dual spray gun for painting and cleaning used for painting priming paint or cleaning various work-pieces, whether sucking up paint or cleaner, most of the dual spray guns can be divided into a tin dual spray gun 11, as shown in FIG. 1, and a pipe dual spray gun 12, as shown in FIG. 2, for suiting different working environments.
For example, the tin dual spray gun 11 carries less paint or cleaner and is used in smaller working area painting or cleaning for a shorter working period, but it has shortcomings just like heavier units that limit wrist and hand dexterity making the wrist tire easily and working period shorter.
The pipe dual spray gun 12 with a long pipe 121 can use a large tank 13 at the other end of the pipe 121, supplying more paint or cleaner to be sucked up and sprayed out for meeting the necessity of larger working areas. Meanwhile, the working radius is increased due to the pipe 121. The pipe dual spray gun 12, by the larger tank 13 providing more paint or cleaner, overcomes the shortcoming of interruption of the liquid in the tin, instead supplying enough liquid so that a larger working area can be processed and a larger working radius is achieved by means of the longer pipe 121.
Although it has so many merits, there are some demerits obviously existing. For example, because the worker has to move often for adjusting position during working, sometimes he or she forgets the length limit of the pipe 121 when moving and overruns the length of the pipe 121 so that the pipe 121 is withdrawn out from the surface of the liquid in the tank and interrupts the spraying process unexpectedly affecting the quality of painting and delay work. On the other hand, the tank 13 is easily overturned by dragging the pipe 121 or by being run into by a passing worker casually to cause the paint or cleaner liquid to run out, so the operator has to pay attention to the positions of the tank 13 and the pipe 121 all the time, distracting his attention and further affecting job quality.
The above-mentioned tin and pipe spray guns are designed professionally to work independently. If the user has to use both methods on a job, he or she would buy the two kinds of dual spray guns for painting and cleaning because they can not be used convertibly or alternatively. Therefore, the cost must be higher and the operation is inconvenienced.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a combined tin and pipe dual spray gun for painting and cleaning, which can be used convertibly and alternatively in tin style and pipe style with low cost and improved operation.